What You Do Know Will Hurt You
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: Young Ivory L. Black is carrying around a grave secret, that is held between her family and few chosen to know outside of her family. When her secret is discovered by a Death Eater, she will have no choice but to runaway.
1. Prologue

**When Death Comes, I Will Dance**

_To love was to regret,_

_To stay a promise was met..._

_A simple promise of death,_

_And when that promise is met,_

_I'll dance forever and yet,_

_Until my promise is laid out and set._

_-Ivory L. Black_

* * *

><p>We met as many do meet, a secret between us. The love was forbidden as Snape had clearly stated, but when have I ever listened?<p>

"I'm Draco" said Draco.

"Nice to meet you Draco, I'm Ivory" I'd said, so plainly no less and no more.

It was surprising for the Black family had some children with certain arranged genes, these genes were not purposefully placed. However, I had a certain placement, and no one knew; except for Snape, my mother, and my few family members.

The children with arranged genes were called lucky for never having misery from rejection, or anything else. From the day I was born I was special...arranged to do something great, chosen if you would.

"You're Snape's stepdaughter" asked Draco.

"I wouldn't know what I am to him" I said clearly and plainly.

"You mean a lot to me" said Draco.

"I've known you only for thirty minutes, and I mean something to you" I asked.

"It would be hard for you not to" said Draco.

That was the moment I knew, I would take from my path what I wished to recieve. Which is what led me to the Manor, Malfoy Manor. After knowing Draco for a week he'd become attatched, it had been easy at first to take what I wished. Then there was the moment I wished to please him, then I looked to the necklace around my neck and remembered what I was.

"This is a splendid collection" I said looking at the books in the library.

"Yes, I was sure you would call it that...you aren't much like your mother, you know" said Lucius.

"I'm aware" I said then going to look at a book that was labeled on the side; **_Phoenix._**

"Your mother was a phoenix you know" said Lucius.

"Yes, she told me" I said.

"When we were younger she'd love to change into things" said Lucius.

"It would be much simpler to be a phoenix" I said.

"If you can gather a small amount of hope, you may just find you'll become a phoenix on your own" said Lucius.

"It's been assured that I could never be a phoenix, and will never" I said.

"Then what do you suppose you are" asked Lucius.

"Nothing bad" I said, looking to Lucius directly in his eyes.

* * *

><p>To lie is a sin among my nature, which is what brought me to the place where is all began. Some would consider what I've done is dangerous, and should be something feared. I could only reply with the truth, that being.<p>

**_"It is in my nature"_**


	2. Ch1 Secrets Are Never Told

**Secrets Are Never Told**

_They can not be told,_

_Should never be sold,_

_Keep them till your old,_

_Lay In your grave,_

_There you'll continue to save,_

_That secret of gold,_

_I'll remember it forever,_

_Though you'll be very old_

_**-Ivory L. Black**_

* * *

><p>"Ivory put away the parchment book of yours" said Daffodil.<p>

"It's not a parchment book, it's called a journal" I said.

They lived in a house around surrounding phoenix families, placed in a forest clearing with protective shields placed around it. You could not enter without being part of the community, and rogues would come and attempt to attack but could not.

"A great waste of time you know" said Daffodil. "As is that Malfoy boy" continued Daffodil.

"Draco is not a waste of my time" I said.

"If he knew what you were then he wouldn't want us around" said Daffodil.

"Mum, he's good" I said.

"That's what you say now, then next thing you know you're sobbing because he lied" said Daffodil.

"Draco is good" I said.

"Look at where we live, banished from the Wizarding World...the Malfoy's wouldn't know what to make of my family, we were sent here when they discovered my half-sister Rose had a _selected _gene base. A high shame it was, your father and I had hoped you wouldn't end in the same fate. It may have been the exposure to my sister" said Daffodil.

"It has nothing to do with exposure, it is not your fault" I said.

A loud knock came from the door.

"There is so much more I wish to tell you" said Daffodil holding my face in her hands.

I noticed her tear brimmed eyes, she looked scared.

"Mum, what's wrong" I asked.

"Just, remember who you are" said Daffodil taking off a necklace around her neck, and placing it over my head and over my silky black hair.

The knock came louder.

"What's going on" I said.

"I love you darling" said Daffodil.

A blast came from the front of the door, and the wooden house shook.

"Go to the hidden place, and stay there...no matter what you here, you do not come out until Severus comes to get you" whispered Daffodil still holding my face.

"Mum" I said.

The blast came again, and this time snow came in through the cracks in the roof. I stood with my mother, and she kissed my head and touched my necklace. Then I went to where the rug covered the trapdoor, and I spoke the spell _'Revealio' _then the rug went aside and a round handle came to view on the boards. I opened it, and went down into the darkness. The closed it, I heard my mother say a spell and the rug went back and it locked.

"Stay low darling" Daffodil said very lowly.

The front door burst open, and two wolves went into the house. Then there was the sound of two shoes coming into the room.

"Daffodil Flower" said a familiar voice.

From the cracks in the floor boards I moved along, to see a view of the man's face. Arceo Avery, along with him was Rowle and Fenrir Greyback.

"How I haven't seen you for the longest of time" said Arceo placing a hand on my mother's face.

"Where is she" asked Rowle.

"Whom might you be speaking of" asked Daffodil.

"Don't play games dear" said Arceo to my mother.

"This is why you should have gotten her scent" said Fenrir.

"I don't wish to hurt you" said Arceo.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I don't know who you're talking about" said Daffodil.

"Have it your way" said Arceo, then removing his hand from Daffodil's face.

Arceo moved away from Daffodil, and Rowle came behind her.

"I'd like to know where she is" said Rowle.

"You'll have to kill me" said Daffodil.

"Answer the question _phoenix, _or I will torture you until you respond" said Rowle.

"There is no form of torture that you can place upon me that I shall not resist" said Daffodil.

"Then why not keep it simple" said Fenrir to Arceo.

"Answer the question Daffodil" said Arceo.  
>"Secrets are never to be told" said Daffodil.<p>

"Have it your way then" said Rowle backing up a little.

"_AVADA KEDVRA" _yelled Arceo pointing his wand at Daffodil.

Daffodil would've fallen to the ground, but was held close to Rowle.

"Burn down the house" said Arceo.

The two others did as they were commanded, and the house began to burn. All of my possessions would be gone, as though Arceo knew that I was there, and chose to burn it down all the same.

While the house began to come down, I began to cough. It was also possible they were trying to get me to come out, but I stayed and continued to cough. My vision was beginning to blur, and I continued to cough trying to cover my mouth from the smoke. Where was Snape, I need him here.

I sat myself down on a wooden crate, and attempted to open the crate. When I'd gotten it open, I went inside the crate. The smoke had not come inside the crate yet, which was surprising.

It would be over soon, as the smoke began empty the closed crate. I began to cough again, and my vision was blurring soon everything was becoming nothing but a strange blur.

"_Aquamenti" _spoke a voice clearly, there were others as well all reciting the same spell.

There was a sound of the trapdoor opening, and then someone came in. The crate opened, and I felt myself lifted out of the crate and attempted to stand.


	3. Ch 2 Love Is Lies

_ Lies and distortions are the reverse of honesty to a fault. Inside the word "believe" is the word "lie." _

_**-Ivory L. Black**_

* * *

><p>I coughed, and coughed...until I felt a familiar squeeze, and I felt the cold. The breeze outside was freezing, feeling as though ice were brushing over every bit of my skin. I pulled away from the male...how had he known? Why had he arrived at such perfect timing?<p>

"I'm sorry about your mum" he apologized.

Warmth slipped down my cheek, tears...tears for the loss of a mother, one who may not have always showed love; but a mother all the same. He stood behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my cheek...slowly working his way down my neck, and a smile came across my face.

"Draco" I stated, looking into his grey eyes, which looked playful.

"If you leave a single mark across my neck, Snape will wonder where it is from" I told him.

"Right...Snape" Draco stated grimly, pulling away from me.

He was becoming angrier, being restricted from holding me, merely because of his own godfather's rules.

"Draco..." "Snape doesn't know enough to _understand, _you and him..._both_ don't" Draco stated bitterly.

"Why are you acting like this" I questioned.

"You can get to Snape's home, by going down that way...I'm sure you know the way" Draco said, beginning to walk away.

I grasped his arm, pulling at him, and noticing something on his arm as his sleeve moved up slightly.

"What is that" I asked.

He pulled away from me, nearly throwing me to the ground.

"The less you know, the better" Draco stated, turning on his heel, and disappearing into thin air.

More tears filled my eyes, half for my mum the other half for Draco. He'd never showed any signs of acting like this, when we'd first met, and perhaps me meaning something to him had truly been all lies. I turned around, and began to run. Never knowing how fast I was running, The cold, the rain, and all I heard around me was the sloshing underneath my feet.

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you know what the hare told to the turtle" Daffodil questioned.<em>

"_What was it mum" younger me had asked._

"_You can not run from your problems...only from the pain that others believe will be caused" Daffodil whispered._

* * *

><p>I hit on the door, when Snape came to open it, I hugged onto him.<p>

"I know...everything is going to be okay, just take deep breaths" Severus whispered.

I nodded into his robes, and he led me inside his home. After a few housrs, I sat in the guest bedroom, and stared down into oblivion...I didn't wish to cry. Was it so wrong to want to be loved? Emotionally, Confidently..._physically?_

__Love would Draco couldn't exist...at least until he knew _everything._


End file.
